Akon
| birthday = January 6 | gender = Male | height = 187 cm (6'1½") | weight = 72 kg (158 lbs.) | affiliation = , Gotei 13 | occupation = Lieutenant of the 12th Division Vice-President of the S.R.D.I. | previous occupation = 3rd Seat of the 12th Division | team = | partner = Kagerōza Inaba | previous partner = | base of operations = 12th Division Barracks, Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = | education = | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is the the lieutenant of the as well as the Vice-President of the S.R.D.I. His captain is Kagerōza Inaba. Appearance Akon is a tall Shinigami, being several inches taller than his captain, Kagerōza. He has short black hair, with a distinguished hair line parting it down the side. Strangely enough, he has several small horns on his forehead, some concealed by his hair. He also has no eyebrows, something Kagerōza often teases him about. His standard appearance consists of a standard Shinigami shihakushō, a black hakama, and white tabi. On his right shoulder, he wears the lieutenant's badge of the 12th Division. Over this, he wears a white lab coat with a distinguished collar. In the past, Akon's lab coat was opened and the horns were not present on his forehead. Personality Unlike the eccentric captains that are so common of the Twelfth Division, Akon is calm and collected most of the time. He is a typical scientist, constantly engrossed in his research. Because his captain is more interested in his experiments than running the division, Akon is usually left to run the day-to-day operations of the 12th Division. He is a respectable researcher, Shinigami, and leader, earning the respect of most of his division, but also the respect of the captains. Akon is usually very serious and analytical, constantly seeking to find the answers behind whatever questions and mysteries are presented him. Usually, when Kagerōza is not available, the other captains will come to Akon to seek research data or information. History Akon joined the Twelfth Division about the same time as Kagerōza Inaba, back when founded the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He was admitted as the fourth seat, just under , whom he assisted in lab research. Akon was well known, back then, for his arguments with lieutenant . After Urahara and Hiyori's exile, and Mayuri took over the division, Akon was promoted to third seat, and developed a friendly rivalry with Kagerōza. During the War of the Worlds, Akon became concerned about Mayuri's leadership of the division and approached outgoing captain about possibly finding a new captain for the Twelfth Division. Shunsui suggested that Akon himself apply, but he replied saying that he had no interest in such things. Instead, after a battle for the captaincy, Kagerōza ended up becoming the new captain in Mayuri's place. Shortly thereafter, Kagerōza promoted Akon to lieutenant, much to Akon's protest, though he eventually accepted it. Powers & Abilities High Intellect: While Akon admits that he is no genius, like his captain, he boasts a very high intelligence. His intelligence and wisdom is respected, not only among others in the 12th Division, but also among the captains themselves. He is obviously smart enough to remain the vice-president of the S.R.D.I for well over a century. * Expert Scientist: Akon is a capable scientist, with his research specialty being in gigai. He is able to customize gigai to fit the situation. He lent advise, based on this research, to Kagerōza when he was developing his Reigai technology. : As a lieutenant in the , Akon has a particularly high level of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Akon's Zanpakutō has not been seen, as he rarely caries it on him. * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Trivia * Akon co-hosts an Omake section on the called, , with his captain, Kagerōza Inaba.